Pagi yang aneh
by Exo Shipper
Summary: Dorm exo. Pagi yang cukup aneh #bad summary. EXO Fic


**Title:** Pagi yang aneh

**Rated:** K

**Genre:** Humor, Friendship, Family

**Cast: **All member EXO

**Author:** Kim Yoon Hye/ Exo Shipper.

**Warning:** Yaoi, Gaje, Gagal, Ga mutu, Aneh, Ancur, Abal, Humor gagal, Alur ga jelas

**Disclaimer:** Semua Cast yang ada diFF ini milik Tuhan, Ortu dan SM Entertaiment

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

Hari yang cerah didorm Exo ini, lebih tepatnya dikamar TaoRis. Terlihat Kris sedang memandang wajah polos nan imut yang masih tidur. Tao namja imut itu. Tapi walaupun wajahnya mirip preman pasar #plakk# tao sangat polos walaupun imut juga sih.

**~~~~~~~~EXO~~~~~~~~~**

**Di Dapur**

Terlihat Kai yang sedang menggangu Kyungsoo memasak dan Kyungsoo terlihat risih.

"Kai, bisa tidak jangan mengganguku?" Kata Kyungsoo kesal.

"Tidak bisa Kyungsoo _Hyung_" Kata Kai dengan wajah _Pervert_ #ditimpuk Teleporters#

Lalu datang Sang _Leader_ Exo–K, Suho. "Kai" Panggil Suho pelan. "Ada apa _Hyung_?"

"Setidaknya jangan ganggu Kyungsoo, dia sedang memasak. Kalau masakan nya gosong kau mau memakannya?"

"Tidak" Jawab Kai cepat. "Ya sudah jangan mengganggu nya!"

"_Ne_, _Hyung_" Kata Kai sambil ngacir keluar dapur

Tak lama kemudian datang Lay kedapur dan bertanya,

"Kyungsoo–_ah_, apakah sudah matang masakan nya?" Tanya Lay. "_Ne_, sebentar lagi sudah matang _ge_" Jawab Kyungsoo

**~~~~~~~~~~~EXO~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Di Kamar TaoRis

"Hoaammm,,,,," Tao pun menguap sambil mengerjap- ngerjapkan matanya imut. Kris langsung gelagapan dan beranjak pergi dari kasur menuju ruang makan. Tao yang melihat Kris pun langsung bertanya, "Kris ge, mau kemana?" Tanya Tao. "Eh? Hmmm,,, Keruang makan Tao" Jawab Kris gugup. "Ooooo gitu... Aku ikut " Ucap Tao

**+-+-+-+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Di Ruang Makan Member EXO

"Kyungsoo _ge_ sudah matang belum masakannya?" Tanya Tao sambil menguap lebar selebar kudanil #plakk.

"Sudah Tao" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Waahhh... Ada Bulgogi, Jajangmyon, Kimchi, Ramyun, Nasi Goreng Beijing, Nasi Goreng Kimchi" Ucap Tao dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Aku mau semua _ge_,,,"Kata Tao.

"Boleh Tao ambil saja" Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

Tao, Tao. Walaupun badan mu kurus, Tetapi kau banyak makan.

"Yeaaay makanannya enak" Kata Tao senang. Semua member pun mulai makan dengan tenang.

"Baekhyun _ge_ nanti Tao mau bicara sama _gege_"

"Boleh saja Tao, nanti dikamar _gege_ saja ya,,,,"

"Iya _ge_..." Kata Tao sambil memakan makanannya.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-EXO+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

(Skip Time) Di Kamar BaekYeol

**TAO POV**

Aishh... Tao mau bicara apa ya sama Baekhyun _ge_. Sepertinya tadi Tao sudah merencanakan nya deh. Tapi apa ya?.

"Kau mau bicara apa, Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku mau tanya memangnya Baekhyun _ge_ sama Chanyeol _ge_ pacaran ya?" Tanya Tao polos.

"I-i-i iya Tao" Ucap Baekhyun gugup dan blushing.

"Ooo ya sudah _xie xie_ _ge_" Ucap Tao sambil keluar dari kamar BaekYeol.

Di Ruang Tengah

**TAO POV**

"Chanyeol _ge_" Panggil Tao

"_Ne_" Jawab Chanyeol

"Kata Kris _ge_, Chanyeol _ge_ pernah ciuman ya?" Tanya Tao polos.

"Iya tapi dipipi, hehehehe..." Kata ChanYeol.

"Oh ya sama siapa?"

"Sama SAPI(?) waktu aku pergi keperternakan"

"ooo gitu, Yaudah makasih ya _ge_" Ucap Tao sambil pergi dari ruang tengah.

Kok, Chanyeol _ge_ kayak nyembunyiin sesuatu sama Tao, deh. Juga sama _gege_ yang lain. Ada apa ya?

Di Kamar ChenMin

"Xiumin _ge_ " Panggil Tao

"Ada apa Tao?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Kata Suho _ge_, _gege_ pacaran ya? Sama Siapa? Chen _ge_?" Tanya Tao polos

"Iya Tao sama Chen" Ucap nya tidak seperti lain nya ia hanya _Stay Cool._

Chen pun datang "Ada apa ini kenapa bawa bawa namaku?" Tanya Chen

"Tidak" Jawab Xiumin dan Tao bersamaan

'Ih... Chen _ge_ kepo badai. Kepo nya cetarrrrrr membahana badai ulala ditabrak burung garuda.'batin Tao kesal.

Di Kamar HunHan

"Luhan _Hyung_, jalan- jalan yuk" ajak Sehun kepada Luhan

"ayo, tapi mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan

"Hmmm…. Bagaimana kalo taman bermain"- Sehun

"boleh juga, hunnie. Aku akan ber-"

Luhan langsung berjalan menuju pintu sambil berkata pada sehun. Tiba- tiba...

BRAK… dengan sukses nya Luhan pun menabrak pintu hingga jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Huahahaha… Rasak-" BRAK… Sehun pun ikut-ikutan jatuh, "auww,,, appo"

"Hahahaha… makanya jangan Kualat hahaha…." Kata Kris baru membuka pintu sambil tertawa nista melihat dua temannya jatuh didepan pintu.

TBC

Hai...(lambai lambai tangan)

Ini ff baru saya. Gaje ya?. Semoga pada suka.

Kalau mau review, jangan ngebash. Kenapa? Karena saya orang nya geregetan.

Akhir kata:

**Review Please**

**#bbuing bbuing bareng Tao#**


End file.
